¿Quién está allí?
by Ama.Amaya-chan
Summary: Entonces Hinata vio a Naruto y Naruto vio a Hinata. La mirada fija de ambos solo denotó una cosa: miedo. Naruto/Hinata. One-shot. AU. Regalo de San Valentín para Hiinaatahh Hiime-chan.


**¿Quién está allí?**

**Resumen: **Entonces Hinata vio a Naruto y Naruto vio a Hinata. La mirada fija de ambos solo denotó una cosa: miedo. Naruto/Hinata. One-shot. AU. Regalo de San Valentín para Hiinaatahh Hiime-chan.

**Pareja:** Naruto Uzumaki-Hinata Hyuga.

**Género:** Terror, Humor, algo loco que salió de mi mente (?).

**Disclaimer:** Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto.

**Capítulo Único**.

**Escrito por: **Amaya-chan.

* * *

_No tengo miedo, no tengo miedo_.

Naruto Uzumaki murmuró una maldición en su cabeza mientras seguía repitiendo la misma frase 'no tengo miedo' en su interior. Había estado así desde que se dio la noticia que pasaría un día en una casa posiblemente embrujada, con la 'agradable' familia de su querida novia Hinata Hyuga.

En realidad iba a ir por voluntad propia, no era necesario que él se anotara al viaje de visita a una casa prácticamente abandonada a la buena de Dios. Pero claro, apenas oyó de su 'amistoso' suegro que el anterior novio de Hinata –de cuya existencia Naruto no sabía- había pasado unos días allá, él aceptó ir sin pensarlo dos veces.

―No veo el problema en quedarme en una casa antigua, 'ttebayo ―afirmó mientras se cruzaba de brazos y miraba a Hiashi con recelo.

El patriarca Hyuga curvó imperceptiblemente la comisura de sus labios, había logrado que el pobre tonto cayera en otra de sus trampas. Agradeció que Hinata no estuviera cerca, ya que la chica habría impedido que él le explicara a Naruto con lujo de detalle lo 'encantador' de la casa.

―¿Fan-fantasma? ―los ojos azules del chico se abrieron de par en par al oír las extrañas anécdotas que sucedían en la casa.

―Así es ―admitió el hombre con falso aire de pesar―. Hay muchas cosas que no creía, pero después que las viví en esa casa, la cual ha estado en mi familia desde la época feudal, he dejado de ser un escéptico.

Por supuesto aquello era pura mentira, todo lo que le había dicho a Naruto era meros cuentos que oía de los criados de la casa. Él jamás escuchó o vio algo fuera de lugar.

―Es una maldición que corre en nuestra familia, Naruto, por eso si ves que debes salvar tu vida cuando estemos allá ―hizo una pausa dramática, lo que logró que el chico se le pusiera la piel de gallina―huye y no vuelvas jamás.

Aunque la sangre se le heló, Naruto trató de disimularlo. No abandonaría a su tierna y dulce Hinata a la buena de Dios en una casa llena de espantos, así que ahora tenía una razón para ir más contundente que la de no dejarse vencer por un supuesto ex-novio de la chica.

Así fue como terminó allí, en esa enorme casa llena de fantasmas, solo para proteger a su querida Hinata-chan.

―N-no digas tonterías ―comenzó su novia mientras le ayudaba a colocar las pocas cosas que había traído en los gabinetes―. Solo será por un día, te aseguro que no pasará nada.

―¡Pero, Hinata-chan! ―comenzó a protestar el chico.

―Naruto-kun ―la chica soltó un suspiro mientras lo veía con sus ojos perlas llenos de preocupación―, no hay nada de qué preocuparse. Solo son leyendas urbanas, punto.

El Uzumaki observó a la chica fijamente y terminó relajándose en aquél tétrico lugar. Abrió la boca para agradecerle a Hinata su apoyo moral cuando la puerta de su cuarto comenzó a abrirse lentamente, provocando un chirrido espectral. Naruto soltó un grito del cual lo único que se entendió fue un 'ttebayo suelto y terminó escondiéndose detrás de Hinata.

―¡N-Naruto-kun! ―exclamó indignada la chica―¡Solo es Yuki!

Dudoso, Naruto asomó su cabeza por detrás del cuerpo de Hinata y, en efecto, vio como la pequeña perra de pelaje blanco de Hinata entraba como si nada a la habitación.

―O-oh, solo era ella ―soltó una risa nerviosa―. Lo siento, Hinata, tienes razón.

La chica cambió su cara de enojo por una más dulce y acarició la cabeza de Naruto.

―Olvídalo, no ha pasado nada ―comentó ella. El chico sonrió abiertamente y la atrapó en un abrazo.

―Te quiero, Hinata.

―Yo también.

Silencio, calma y amor fue lo único que se sentía en aquél lugar.

―Hinata… ―comenzó Naruto con tono de súplica, mientras soltaba poco a poco el agarre.

―Comprendo, Naruto, ni una palabra de esto a Sasuke-kun y a Sakura-chan.

Naruto suspiró aliviado, lo último que necesitaba era que sus dos mejores amigos comenzaran a burlarse de él.

* * *

En realidad la casa no era tan espantosa como se lo había imaginado. Había pasado un rato agradable en compañía de Hinata y Hanabi, quien a pesar de ser tan seria como su padre, sabía tratarlo mucho mejor. El padre de Hinata terminó yéndose por unos problemas con unos papeles en la compañía, pero terminó afirmando que regresaría mañana antes de las seis y que si encontraba a Naruto en el cuarto de su hija, lo castraría.

Conforme fue pasando el tiempo, y la noche iba ganando terreno, las hermanas Hyuga decidieron que lo mejor era ir a dormir.

―¿Tan temprano? ―preguntó Naruto.

Hanabi se encogió de hombros.

―No tenemos la costumbre de quedarnos despiertos hasta tarde mientras estemos en esta casa ―explicó―, por los fantasmas y esas cosas.

La cara de Uzumaki palideció, si alguien tan seria como Hanabi decía esas cosas, entonces debía ser…

―¿S-son ciertas? Las leyendas, me refiero ―preguntó mientras tragaba grueso y veía hacia todos lados en busca de algo sospecho.

―No lo sé ―respondió, se levantó de la mesa y comenzó a caminar fuera del comedor―. Nunca he visto nada, pero es lo que se rumorea desde hace siglos. Buenas noches.

Naruto miró a Hinata quien sonreía un poco y negaba con la cabeza. La chica también se levantó e invitó a su novio a que la acompañara.

―Vamos, se hace tarde.

No opuso mucha resistencia y, por primera vez en años, Naruto Uzumaki terminó durmiendo antes de las ocho de la noche.

* * *

Abrió los ojos y encontró todo el panorama oscuro y silencioso. Soltó un suspiro, se estiró y palmeó la mesa de 'su habitación' buscando el teléfono. Eran las once y treinta de la noche. Bostezó abiertamente y terminó levantándose. Tenía la garganta seca, necesitaba agua. Salió de la comodidad de su cama y emprendió el camino hacia la cocina. Aun estaba soñoliento, por lo que no le prestó mucha atención al hecho de que las sombras parecían caminar a su lado.

Total, estaba en 'su casa'.

Tampoco le dio mucha importancia al señor que le pasó por un lado, o a la mujer que prácticamente flotaba en el aire y lo miraba con recelo.

No, Naruto juraba y perjuraba que aquello eran meras ilusiones de su atolondrada mente dormida. Ya que en su casa no sucedían cosas raras.

Murmuró cosas inentendibles mientras abría la nevera y sacaba una jarra de agua. Caminó hasta el fregadero y tomó el primer vaso cercano. Soltó un suspiro de satisfacción, acompañado de una gran sonrisa cuando el agua terminó de bajar por su garganta, refrescándolo enteramente. Solo en ese momento pareció que logró salir de su trance de sueño y pudo recordar dos cosas.

Uno: no estaba en su casa, sino en una mansión en medio de la nada, que pertenecía a la familia de Hinata.

Dos: dicha casa estaba maldita o algo por el estilo.

Los ojos de Naruto se abrieron de par en par cuando comprendió que posiblemente todas las cosas raras que pudo haber visto no fueran una broma de su mente. Atolondrado, asustado y con ganas de salir de allí, Naruto tragó en seco mientras analizaba bien la perspectiva de volver a pasar por todos aquellos pasillos y así llegar a la comodidad y seguridad que le brindaba su cama.

―P-piensa, 'ttebayo ―murmuró para sí mismo―. Debes…

Su monólogo fue cortado cuando sintió la presencia, oscura y potente, de alguien o algo _justo detrás de él_. Comenzó a temblar, aquello ya no eran meros cuentos. Tenía miedo de voltear y encontrarse con algún espectro malévolo y deforme como en esas películas de terror, no quería moverse tampoco ante la posibilidad de chocar contra esa cosa. Así que optó por su última opción: negarlo.

―E-esto es de locos ―comenzó, hablando a la nada―. E-es imposible, no es real. ¡No, 'ttebane! ¡Ustedes no existen!

Sí, lo negaría. Negaría la existencia de lo que sea que tuviera detrás. Aun así, como mofándose de él, Naruto sintió el aliento fantasmal justo en su nuca. Impactado, con las piernas temblando, su cuerpo reaccionó y se movió hacia un lado, corriendo. Llegó hasta donde estaba el interruptor de la cocina y a duras penas logró encenderlo. Sudaba frío, estaba tembloroso, posiblemente pálido y hasta juraría que quizás se había orinado del miedo. Recorrió la estancia con la mirada, en busca de la presencia, pero no halló nada. Soltó un suspiro, cerró los ojos y agradeció a Dios que haya sido nada.

―Solo me lo imaginaba.

Sí, era mera estupidez que él mismo había creado por culpa de todos los miedos que su suegro le metió en la cabeza. De seguro trataba de correrlo para demostrarle a Hinata que él era un cobarde y lograr separarlos.

―No te funcionó, viejo ―afirmó, seguro.

Sonrió y abrió los ojos, solo para encontrar a una niña con los ojos tan oscuros que Naruto juraba que parecían pozos sin fondo, una piel incluso más pálida que la Hinata, un cabello más rubio que el de Ino y una cara más indiferente que la del mismo Sasuke. Vestía un largo vestido blanco y sujetaba un conejo sin un ojo. Lo peor de todo era que la imagen que se reflejaba en el espejo que se encontraba detrás de la niña, no era ella, sino un cadáver podrido de lo que alguna vez fue un retoño hermoso.

Los ojos de Naruto se abrieron de par en par, su cuerpo fue incapaz de moverse por un momento, trató de decir algo, pero no pudo y comprendió lo que realmente era el miedo cuando la niña trató de sonreír, estirando sus mejillas más de lo debido, quebrando su piel que comenzaba a marchitarse y ponerse negra, solo para mostrar una dentadura podrida y negra.

―¿Quieres jugar conmigo, hermano? ―preguntó ella alzando su conejo que ahora estaba manchado de sangre al igual que su vestido. Su cabello comenzó a caerse y ponerse blanco, los ojos se tornaron amarillos y su cuerpo cambió a uno huesudo y sin vida.

En el momento en que la chica se comenzó a levantar de la silla, Naruto comprendió que no le gustaría para nada el juego de la niña. Requirió de toda su fuerza de voluntad, junto a su instinto de supervivencia para poder mover su cuerpo, dar media vuelta y salir corriendo mientras lloraba como una niña y gritaba el nombre de Hinata.

Llegó a la puerta de la susodicha golpeándola como si fuera lo último que haría en ese mundo, implorando su ayuda. Cuando la chica abrió la puerta, con cara de miedo, Naruto se le lanzó a los brazos, chillando su nombre como si fuera lo más lindo del mundo.

―¿Qué pasó? ―preguntó la chica.

―E-eso, allá, cocina, muerto ―era lo único que Naruto podía decir mientras se apegaba más a ella.

Tomó un rato calmarlo. De hecho la única solución para lograr que dejara de hablar sin sentido fue cuando Hinata dijo que le buscaría un vaso de agua en la cocina.

―¡No! ―gritó Naruto―¡Hay un demonio allá!

Y fue como la chica logró entender lo que su novio le quería decir. Le prometió que no saldría del cuarto y que se quedaría junto a él. Naruto asintió, conmovido, y se acurrucó junta a ella en la cama. Sí, ningún lugar era más seguro que el dormitorio de Hinata.

―¿Oíste eso? ―preguntó la Hyuga, una hora después―. Parecen… ¿canicas?

Naruto agudizó bien el oído y asintió levemente. Raro, pensó.

―Se oye debajo de tu cama, Hinata ―susurró el chico.

Se miraron fijamente y esperaron. Súbitamente el aire se tornó denso, pesado y la temperatura del cuarto descendió.

―C-creo que debemos salir de aquí ―aconsejó Naruto, mientras la instaba a levantarse. La chica asintió y justo cuando se quitaban las sábanas de encima, una voz resonó en lo oscuro de esa habitación.

―Hermano, ¿has encontrado a otra persona para que juguemos?

Entonces Hinata vio a Naruto y Naruto vio a Hinata. La mirada fija de ambos solo denotó una cosa: miedo.

* * *

**Fin.**

* * *

**A/N: **Bueno, no soy específicamente la señorita terrorífica, pero algo es algo. Esto es mi regalo para el intercambio de San Valentín del grupo Naruto All Projects, a mí me tocó darle a Hiinaatahh Hiime-chan, y como ella dijo que le gustaba el NaruHina y el terror, pues… espero le guste J

Un beso para todos.

Dejen reviews, son gratis.

Ama-chan off!


End file.
